


Truth or Dare Oikawa!

by Saiintghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Texting, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiintghost/pseuds/Saiintghost
Summary: Basically Oikawa gets a dare from Kageyama, and if he doesn't do it, they'll revival a big secret he's been keeping :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Truth or Dare Oikawa!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my first ever real fanfiction! So it probably won't be the best, but I'm trying!  
> My first language isn't English too! So please excuse my mistakes!  
> I probably won't see every mistake I make, and there will be ALOT!  
> so if you don't like them, better not read :3!!  
> For everyone else,  
> I hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> Omg guys pls!! Don't read it it's like rlly bad lmao pls!!!!   
> (if there's anything triggering, I'll put a TW!)

Pov.  
Oikawa Tooru

It's been a while since I've actually been to a party, but Tobio thought it's a good idea to drag me with him! Only because Hinata is sick, guess I'm the second best choice. I really don't want to be here, it's loud, it stinks like cheap alcohol what makes my head hurt. I got snapped out of my thoughts because kageyama grabbed my wrist and said... More likely yelled:" Omg let's play truth or dare with the others! Isn't that a great idea?" he put on an evil smile.. Or at least tried because it just looked oddly terrafiying. I didn't know what to responds, I don't really want to play but I also kinda would feel bad if I'd say no." well uhm.. Yeah sure why not" I answered in awkward tone, and Kageyama dragged me behind him. We sat down, there were like 7 other people. From different schools. On the left side Kuuro, kenma, Lev and Yaku were sitting next to eathother. Well Yaku was kinda sitting in Levs lap but let's ignore that. Anyways, Yahaba, Osamu and Atsumu were on the other side"who's gonna start?" Kuuro asked excited, wow that man can actually be excited? Kenma suddenly started speaking:"so we take this bottle, and spin it. And whoever it points at, will have to answer a truth or a dare obviously" kenma said and he took to bottle and put it in the middle of the circle. "I'll spin first!" Atsumu said and grabbed the bottle and spined. It got boring, with my terrible luck it wasn't pointing at me once. But well the truths and dares were pretty boring, like expected actually. Not surprising mhm. Totally not. Suddenly I got snapped out of my thoughts as the bottle pointed at... Me. After such a long fucking time! Finally! Wait... No not good actually! That's bad .Well, it probably won't be that bad.. Will it?

"so truth or dare, Oikawa?"  
Kageyama said, with a wide grin on his stupid face.  
I thought about it, truth can't be that bad but it's actually pretty boring, dare can be bad but not boring! Obviously it can be, but pushing that though away. After a while of thinking I've decided, that I'll take dare:"dare, I guess". I said. Bad decision."so.. I've got an idea, so basically all you gotta do is.. Make Iwaizumi fall in love with you, date him and then just... Straight up ghost him at some point." My mind just blanked. I don't wanna do that. Iwa-chan is my best friend! Is that man actually sane?!" I WON'T FUCKING DO THAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! "I yelled, I was feeling so weird I can't even explain it. This was stupid. I won't do it. Never. Ever."well if you won't do it, I'll tell everyone, EVERYONE, your little secret that you've been keeping for a while!" he said, laughing. Fucking. Asshole. "okay I will do it..." I answered, I am scared. Honestly this is indeed incredibly stupid. Everyone around us was shocked too, yeah actually no suprise. "I'm sorry, I'll go now" I got up and made my way home, just slowly walking and thinking about different stuff, but honestly I couldn't stop thinking about the dare. If I don't do it, everyone will know about THIS thing. I don't want that. But I also really don't want to hurt Iwa-chan! He's my best friend after all! I've decided to actually text Iwa-chan so I grabbed my phone, opened the messenger app, clicked on Iwa-chans contact and stated texting. 

~Iwa-chan❤️🥺

Oikawa- hey Iwa-chan!! How are you :3

Iwaizumi- what the fuck. You never ask me how I am. Seems kinda weird...

Oikawa- what!! That's not true! I always ask you how you've been :c

Oikawa- now answer my question! 

Iwaizumi- yeah sure shittywara. I am actually pretty good... How about you?.. 

Oikawa- I'm happy to hear that iwa-chan! I'm also feeling good! I've got a quick question for you btw... :>

Iwaizumi- what is it? 

Oikawa- would you date me? 

(left on read) 

Oikawa- ouch I guess... 

(left on read)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you actually liked it!!!  
> Keep being sexy :)


End file.
